


Let Go, Just For a While

by Healy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Family Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Stan Gets a Dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: "So you named him after Dipper?" asks Mabel. She lets the dog lick her hand."Fordnamed him after Dipper," says Stan. "I mean, technically he named him Mason, but eh, same difference."Stan takes his new pet to the kids.





	

"So you named him after Dipper?" asks Mabel. She lets the dog lick her hand.

" _Ford_ named him after Dipper," says Stan. "I mean, technically he named him Mason, but eh, same difference." He gives the dog a quick scratch behind the ears.

Dipper pets Mason on the head, tentatively. " _Soooo_ what's the story behind him anyway?" he asks. "Is he a hellhound, or a grim, or maybe some kind of werewolf-Cerberus hybrid?"

Stan crosses his arms and rolls his eyes, because _of course_ that's where Dipper's mind goes first. "There's no story behind him, nerd, he's just a dog," he says. "I gave Dip Jr. here a bite of my pork chop once and he wouldn't stop following me around. I wanted to name him Soos, but Ford insisted."

"And you're leaving him with us for the next month," says Dipper. "Why?"

"Ford found some weird undersea temple he wants us to investigate, which is gonna take a while," answers Stan. "I don't want to bring a dog underwater, and bringing him to you guys is cheaper than a kennel, so here we are." (Actually, just leaving him behind and hoping for the best would be even cheaper, but Stan doesn't want to think about that option.)

"Well, don't worry, Grunkle Stan!" says Mabel. "Me and Dipper are the pet experts after taking care of Waddles for so long! Ol' Mason here will hardly know you're gone!" She gives him a belly-rub for emphasis.

Stan doubts that, but not because of anything on Dipper and Mabel's part. "Just don't feed him any glittery crap, alright? I don't want him getting sick while I'm gone." Suddenly he straightens up, theatrically. "Hey! Is that your mother calling you?"

"What? I didn't hear anything," says Dipper.

"Well, you two should go check," says Stan, "just to be on the safe side."

"But I--"

" _Scram!_ " Stan scoots them towards the back door. He turns toward the dog. "Alright, Mason. Dip Jr."

Mason whines and nuzzles Stan's legs.

"I know, I know," says Stan. "We'll be back before you know it." He drops down to his knees and grips the dog in a loose hug. "You'll take care of those kids for me, won't you?" Stan asks.

Mason lets out two sharp barks in reply. Stan's going to take that as a _yes_.


End file.
